Sobre minha saída
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black.


Cassiopeia chorou _tanto_ quando eu fiz onze anos.

Pollux segurava os ombros dela, que chorava copiosamente com as mãos no rosto. Cassiopeia estava no segundo ano de Hogwarts e Pollux, no quinto. Eu iria para Hogwarts naquele ano, era o que diziam. Mas eu fiz o aniversário. E nenhuma carta veio. E Cassiopeia começou a chorar.

Pollux olhou para mim com algo que nunca vou esquecer – era pena. Era _muita_ pena e isso me deixou com um pouco de raiva dele, porque ele podia ser meu irmão mais velho, mas não podia olhar assim para mim. Cassiopeia me puxou, abraçando-me com força. Pollux balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Está confirmado, Cass — ele disse, com uma nota de desgosto na voz. — Ainda bem que mamãe morreu no parto de Dorea...

Olhei para Pollux, horrorizado. Como ele podia dizer isso? Dorea só tinha sete anos e ainda não entendia que o motivo de não ter uma mãe para abraçá-la antes de dormir... e Pollux dizia que isso era uma coisa boa?

— Cale a boca, Pollux — Cassiopeia murmurou. — Hogwarts era nossa última esperança... Todos olham torto para nós, para papai! Mas tudo só seria confirmado quando Marius fizesse onze anos...

Cass ainda me abraçava. Ela gostava de me abraçar, gostava mais de me abraçar do que de abraçar Dorea, apesar de ela ser a mais nova. Pollux sempre repreendia esse gosto que ela tinha por mim, como se estivesse fazendo algo muito errado. Sempre quis saber por que Pollux se sentia assim. Por que papai não parecia gostar tanto de mim como dos outros. Por que, quando visitas chegavam, eu deveria ficar trancado no quarto, com Cass me fazendo companhia.

Eu não era tratado como um Black e não sabia o motivo. Mas Pollux e Cassiopeia pareciam saber, se não soubessem não estariam agindo assim. Cass começou a murmurar que tudo ficaria bem, que eu não me preocupasse.

— Cass... você ainda está chorando. O que foi que aconteceu?

— Marius, eu te amo muito — Cassiopeia disse. Pollux fez um som de desprezo com a boca e me puxou de seu abraço, ajoelhando-se para que seus olhos ficassem da altura dos meus. Pollux tinha olhos ônix, como eu, como Cass, como Dorea.

Nós tínhamos os mesmos olhos, erámos da mesma família, então por que eu me sentia assim?

— Marius, eu serei franco com você. Sabe o que é um aborto, não sabe? — Pollux falou, sério. Cassiopeia pareceu não aguentar estar separada de mim ou algo do tipo, pois também se ajoelhou ao meu lado, abraçando-me mais uma vez. Eu gostava dos abraços de Cassiopeia. Eles eram firmes e fortes, mas dessa vez... pareciam apenas tristes. Pareciam abraços de despedidas.

— Sei — murmurei, sentindo um bolo no estômago. É claro que eu sabia o que era um aborto. Às vezes, não aguentava a solidão do meu quarto quando as visitas vinham e pediam para ver Cass, então ia escutar as conversas. Uma vez, ouvi aborto. E falaram com tanto nojo e raiva que fiquei com medo. — É um bruxo que não nasce bruxo, não é?

—... É — Pollux franziu o cenho ante a minha definição. — É um bruxo que não nasce bruxo... como você.

Nesse momento, Cassiopeia chorou tanto que fiquei com medo de que papai ouvisse e viesse ver o que era. A minha única sensação era do abraço de Cass, porque todo meu corpo parecia ter entrado em torpor. Eram um sentimento terrível de estar sem chão, apesar de Cassiopeia estar me segurando.

— C-como?

— Você é um aborto — Pollux repetiu e eu vi no ônix dos seus olhos que ele também estava sofrendo. Não com pena ou algo assim, sofrendo mesmo. Como se nunca desejasse isso para ninguém. Como se não desejasse isso para mim. — Você não vai para Hogwarts, não pode fazer magia... Acho que você já sabia disso, Marius.

— Não diga isso! — Cassiopeia rugiu. — Ele não tinha como saber, Pollux... E agora que sabe... Agora que _nós_ sabemos o que vamos fazer? Como papai...

— Papai também já sabe — Pollux cortou, com sua voz fria. Ele e Cassiopeia começaram a discutir qualquer coisa... qual seria o meu destino, na verdade. Os Black não eram exatamente conhecidos pela tolerância.

Naquele momento, eu não estava me importando com eles falando sobre o meu futuro. Eu estava pensando que era por isso que Pollux achava bom mamãe ter morrido – Violetta Black não aguentaria a pressão de ter um filho aborto. Era por isso que eu tinha que viver à sombra de meus irmãos. Era por isso que não me levavam para passeios no Beco Diagonal. Papai sabia. E tinha vergonha de mim.

Mas todos nós tínhamos os mesmos olhos ônix – que mundo mais injusto.

Cassiopeia pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ela só era um ano mais velha do que eu, mas naquele momento se comportava como se fosse minha mãe ou algo assim. Ficou me encarando durante muito tempo e seus olhos estavam parecendo os de Pollux – não tinha olhos negros, tinha olhos ônix, duros feito pedras. Encarava-me procurando qualquer sinal de magia ou algo assim. Mas não havia sinal de magia. Eu era um aborto. Fim da história.

— Marius, você prefere fugir de casa ou ter que viver como um empregado? — Pollux perguntou. Cassiopeia arregalou os olhos, que deixaram de ser pedra para virarem líquido, e desviou-se do meu rosto.

— O que disse, Pollux?

— Disse as opções dele. Isso, é claro, se papai for bondoso — respondeu, com um tom amargo na voz. E bem, nessa hora eu comecei a chorar.

Chorei bem mais do que no dia em que mamãe morreu. Simplesmente deixei que meu corpo caísse no chão e chorei, chorei, chorei. Cass começou a murmurar Marius, Marius, Marius, abraçando-me e passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Sentia o olhar de Pollux sobre mim, mas não me importava. Por que eu me importaria com outra coisa além do fato de meu pai ter vergonha de mim?

— Calma, Marius, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver... — Cassiopeia murmurou, beijando minha testa. Pollux fez de novo o som de desprezo.

— Pare de enganá-lo, Cassiopeia. Não vai ficar tudo bem, Marius. Você nasceu na família errada. Os Black não gostam de sangues-ruins, não gostam de traidores de sangue, nem de mestiços. E odeiam abortos. Você é o primeiro aborto da família, Marius. Eles vão te odiar. Vão queimar você da tapeçaria, como fizeram com a tal da Isla.

Foi nesse momento que Cassiopeia se levantou e deu um tapa na cara de Pollux, que virou o rosto. A marca estava perfeita, perfeitos cinco dedos na bochecha de meu irmão mais velho. Pollux virou o rosto bem devagar, os olhos de ônix soltando faíscas.

— Não seja tão mau, Pollux — ela murmurou, com a voz trêmula. — Você é o irmão dele. Deveria apoiá-lo ao menos agora.

— É? E de que adiantaria isso, Cassiopeia? — murmurou de volta. Mas a raiva na voz dele não parecia direcionada a mim ou a Cass. Parecia direcionada à nossa família. — Marius é um Black... Mas não será tratado como tal. Não somos conhecidos como uma das mais nobres famílias? Não é nobreza no mundo bruxo a existência de um aborto.

Eu ainda não havia conseguido parar de chorar, mas já não estava tão barulhento quanto antes. Deixava que as lágrimas descessem salgadas até minha boca. Precisava do abraço reconfortante de Cassiopeia, mas ela estava muito ocupada com Pollux.

— Eu... — Cass suspirou, resignada. Fechou os olhos e duas lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas avermelhadas. — Tudo bem. É verdade que o resto da família o odiará... Mas eu ainda o amo. Ele ainda é meu irmão. E, apesar de tudo, você também o ama, Pollux. Mesmo que não diga isso. Então, vamos cuidar dele.

— Não precisa — fiquei de pé. Pollux e Cassiopeia olharam para mim, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Não precisa cuidar de mim, Cassiopeia. Eu vou embora.

— Você só tem onze anos, Marius — ela disse. Mordi o lábio inferior.

— Eu sei, mas... eu vou para qualquer lugar. Estou falando sério, Cass. Não vai ser pior do que receber os olhares que receberei do resto de nós.

Foi a minha vez de encarar Cassiopeia e esperei que meu olhar estivesse ônix também. Pelo jeito como ela olhava para mim, deveria estar. Então assentiu.

— Mas nós vamos te ajudar... — passou a mão pelos olhos. — Papai deve estar voltando do Ministério daqui a pouco... Você vai simplesmente ir embora?

— Claro — Pollux respondeu por mim. — Ou você acha que papai irá abraçá-lo e desejar muita sorte?

Cassiopeia olhou com raiva para ele, mas não disse nada. O tempo todo estivemos no meu quarto, com a porta trancada. Dorea deveria estar brincando nos jardins ou algo assim, já que não gostava muito de ficar em casa. Cass andou até meu guarda-roupa, procurando meu malão de viagem.

— Você tem certeza disso, não é? — perguntou, quando colocou o malão para fora, sobre a cama e Pollux, num aceno de varinha, fez com que todas as minhas roupas entrassem dentro. Engoli em seco.

— Não. Mas eu farei isso.

— Qualquer coisa, pode voltar para cá, Marius. Eu estarei esperando você — Cassiopeia tentou sorrir. Pollux pegou meu malão e abriu a porta, gritando com os elfos domésticos que, se visse algum no caminho para a porta dos fundos, todos seriam penalizados. Eles saíram correndo.

Comecei a andar para a porta. Eu ia sair pelos fundos. Um Black abortado merecia uma saída digna como aquela, aparentemente. Ao chegarmos à porta, Pollux se ajoelhou mais uma vez. Seus olhos de ônix me encaravam. Os mesmos olhos com que eu o encarava.

— Cuide-se, meu irmão — e me abraçou. Pollux nunca havia feito aquilo em todos os meus onze anos de vida, por isso, não consegui dizer nada. Ele me abraçou com força e eu senti que me desejava a boa sorte que papai não desejaria. — Espero que fique tudo bem com você. E... onde está Cassiopeia?

Ela surgiu na porta, carregando um saco nas mãos.

— Isso aqui é dinheiro, Marius. Muitos galeões, mesmo, alguns sicles e poucos nuques. Você ainda vai viver no nosso mundo, não é? Vai escrever para mim? — ela disse, colocando o saco na minha mão. Estava bastante pesado.

—... Não sei — murmurei, porque não sabia. Mas Cassiopeia parecia não se importar com isso, então me abraçou. Era, definitivamente, um abraço de adeus.

— Boa sorte, Marius — ela murmurou, abrindo a porta.

Estava escurecendo e eu saí arrastando aquele malão pesado. Eu só tinha onze anos quando fugi da casa dos Black, mas eles não iriam me querer lá de qualquer jeito. Porque – salvo raras exceções – os Black são isso. Uma casa, não uma família.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, eu usei licença poética para algumas coisas nessa fic. Abortos, mães deles morta e coisa e tal. Achei uma droga e panz, mas foi ouro no chall da família Black então fiquem felizes, terráqueos. q


End file.
